Love of the Lord
by RonLover96
Summary: Frodo Baggins is just about to set foot on the greatest adventure of his life, but not before he confesses his true feelings to his best friend Sam


Before/ During the Lord of the rings…

FRODO'S POV

Frodo watched lazily from his seat, with a glass of Misses Redwick's lemonade, as Sam trimmed the overgrown wild flowers that had infested the area around Bilbo's bench. Sam was dressed in his new black leather gardener belt with his tools strapped securely to it. They jostled and slid his pants down further down his hips till they just hung on, every time he twisted to cut the an overgrown weed he had missed. Frodo eyes widened every time he did, and gazed a little too long at where the pants had slid down to.

"Excuse me, Mr Frodo." Sam voiced from his position on the ground. Frodo turned his gaze reluctantly upwards.

"Yes Sam." he answered gazing into his eyes, fighting the urge to bit his lip.

"Your feet, there is a wild plant under them, do you mind?" Sam expressed, pointing to where Frodo's feet lay. Frodo lifted his feet so that now he half laid on the bench. He used his arm to hold up his head and continued to watch Sam, taking a large sip of his lemonade. "Thank you."

"No problem, Sam. Say isn't it hot?" Frodo asked noticing beads of sweat stuck to his exposed skin. "Why don't you come inside and have something to cool you off." Frodo insisted ushering Sam up and standing up himself. Sam still was crouched on the ground, holding his clippers in mid-air, his eyes were on Frodo.

"Oh that's okay Mr Frodo. I haven't quite finished." Sam mumbled, chopping one more wild flower. Frodo scowled slightly, and held out his hand to Sam.

"Please I insist, you have done plenty and I don't want to be held liable for you getting badly burned." Frodo argued. Sam put his clippers back onto his new belt and got onto his knees.

"If you insist Frodo." He muttered taking Frodo's outstretched arm in his.

Frodo then lead Sam inside his house, through the dining room and into the kitchen. Letting go of his arm Frodo slipped around the table. He set his now empty glass on the table and made his way to the fridge. Inside he grabbed the jug with the ice cold lemonade in it. "Is lemonade okay?" Frodo asked poking his head out of the fridge, smiling at Sam.

"Sure." Sam smiled back. He had an apple in his hand and Frodo gazed as he took a bit out of it, the juices surrounding his mouth and ruining down his chin. Frodo quickly looked back to the fridge as Sam caught his lingering eyes. Frodo shut the fridge and brought the jug to the table. "You don't mind do you?" Sam inquired, as Frodo was reaching for a glass for Sam. He turned around with a quizzical look. "The apple." He answered guessing from his look.

"No, of course not help yourself." He replied back. Sam smiled and took another bite as Frodo set his glass down. He carefully poured both of them a glass, and slide Sam his when he was done.

Frodo sat next to Sam and pulled his drink towards him. He looked to Sam who had his legs crossed over each, he had taken off his belt and laid it on the table. Specks of dirt now littered that part of the table. But Sam had taken no notice. He had almost finished his apple and the juice stuck to his chin and glistened in the morning sun.

SAM'S POV

"Mister Frodo, I think I should get back to work now. Those weeds certainly aren't going to trim themselves." Sam piqued up. Frodo chest fell as he thought Sam didn't want to spend time with him.

"You really don't have to. You haven't even finished your lemonade." Frodo quarrelled. Sam look at Frodo and smiled.

"But Mr Frodo I am your gardener. I am hired to tend your garden." Sam smiled back at Frodo's slightly crossed look.

"Oh, but Sam you are much _more_ than simply my gardener." Frodo said, and then looked quickly to Sam whose eyes were wide. Frodo ashamed added. "You're my friend, my confidant, my…." Frodo stopped as Sam eyes still bore the same shell-shocked expression but with a hint of a frown. "Don't you consider me, your friend, Sam?" Frodo asked, biting his lip looking down at his feet. _Oh how Sam loved it when he bit that lip. How much he wanted to kiss where he left small imprints of his teeth._

"Oh. Mr Frodo, I didn't mean to cause any offence." Sam mumbled grabbing Frodo's chin and lifting it. But Frodo's eyes still stared down. "Of course you are my friend. I'm glad you think I am yours." Frodo finally lifted his eyes so that they looked directly to Sam. They held a question.

"But?" Frodo asked.

"But, I uh, oh don't worry it's silly." Sam said shaking his head. Frodo shook his head back at Sam.

"If I didn't want to know I would have never asked, Sam." His said his name like a whisper and it sent shivers up Sam's spine. _How could Frodo do this to him by just saying his name?_ Frodo took a step forward and placed his hand on Sam shoulder, grabbing it lightly and gazing into his eyes, with concern and worry.

"It's just, uh. I always kind of wanted to be…. More than just friends." Sam finally spat out. His eyes looked everywhere but his.


End file.
